With the booming development of biology and material science, multi-dimensional visual information is required in more and more applications, which includes information in a space dimension, a spectrum dimension, and a time dimension, but not only a traditional two-dimensional imaging. The rapid three-dimensional multispectral microscopic imaging technology is used in fields such as multi-fluorescence-marked dynamic process observation, high-throughput chromatography, medicine science, material analysis in changing environment, etc.